Uptown Girl
by kat386
Summary: Quil had a very hard time accepting that his romantic feelings for Claire were growing. Eight years ago, before she went off to college in NYC, she professed her love to him, and he rejected her. So once she left, she never came back. Until now. (Full Summary Inside)(Formally called Beauty and the Beast)
1. Chapter 1

**Quil had a very hard time accepting that his romantic feelings for Claire were growing. Before she went off to college in NYC, she professed her love to him, and he denied her. So once she left, she never came back. Until now. Now, 26 years old, working as a writer at one of the most successful magazines in the world, Claire Young is coming home from her extravagant life in the Big Apple for Leah's wedding. Will Quil be able to finally face his feelings for her? Or will she leave La Push and the pack behind once again?**

I woke up to a pounding migraine. I had only roughly three or four hours of sleep before the blaring beeping of my alarm clock got me on my feet. Patrol was hell last night, lasting several hours more than usual. I dressed in an old ratty t shirt, and a pair of gray sweats.

My heart felt heavier today than it usually did. I glanced at the picture on my dresser with a sad sigh before grabbing my keys and heading off to the shop. After my grandfather had passed away, I used some of the money he had left me to open up a little garage. I wasn't rich or anything, but I made more than I needed to sustain a comfortable life.

My day passed by in a blur. The same it had always been in these past eight years. After a long day at work, I went home and showered before heading over to Sam and Emily's for dinner. I often joined them. As well as the other single wolves for dinner. Leah surprised us every once in a while too. Her fiancé was often out of town for business. So when he was gone, she would join us. Though when Claire was still here, she would accompany me as much as her parents allowed. I smiled at the thought of her.

Emily greeted me at the door, and the kids rushed over to tackle me. I laughed without joy.

About halfway through dinner, Sam and Emily received a phone call on their telephone. Leah answered, being that Sam and Emily were both busy with the children. "Uley residence," her voice chimed.

"It's me," a much too familiar voice croaked out. My heart beat sped up. It'd been eight years since I touched her. Talked to her. Laughed or cried with her.

"Claire?" Leah asked, voice streaked with concern. "What's wrong?"

Emily then jumped up and grabbed the phone from Leah's hand. Claire very rarely called here. Maybe three or four times in the entire length of time she's been gone. Everyone missed her very much, but no one ever dared talk about her around me.

It was hard to hear what was being said, because my blood was pounding in my ears. "Oh, Claire, I'm so sorry, honey. You know, maybe you should come home for a week. Take some time off of- Well, no, I know but we all miss you and- No, I understand that but- Yes, but I just think… La Push is your home." Her voice became stern. The mother in her was beginning to show. "Your family is here. You never call. Claire it's been years since you've been home. I barely even remember what you look like."

"New York is my home now," she stated firmly. Then the line went dead.

Emily hung the phone back up on the wall, and hung her head dejectedly. She flashed a sad look at me.

I wanted so badly to ask what was wrong. To call her up and have her tell me everything. Or even better, fly there and scoop her up and hug and kiss her until she couldn't catch her breath.

I wondered how often she thought of me. Because I thought of her nearly every minute of the day. There was a constant cloud over my head since her departure. My heart always felt heavy. My brain always clouded with thoughts of her.

"What happened?" I just about whispered. Everyone grew quiet. I hadn't spoken of her since the week she left. It was too painful.

Emily slammed her hands down on the kitchen table, "I really don't think you have the right to know that." Tears began forming in her eyes.

"Emily," Sam warned her.

"She's my imprint." I stated.

Her eyes met mine and she stood up. "You don't even know her anymore," She whispered. "None of us do. She left here a child. Now she's-"

"Twenty-six." I finished her sentence. "She's a woman now. A successful, educated, young woman. But she's still my imprint. And I want to know what happened."

"Her boyfriend left her." She stated firmly. Sam told the kids to go to their rooms, and they obeyed immediately. "He said that he thought there was someone else in her life. Someone that she loves, that's holding her back from true happiness." I felt like I was going to throw up. "She tried to explain to him that she hadn't seen him in eight years, but, he didn't care. He can see she's still in love with him." She went back to eating before pausing for a second. "Just like we can all see that he's in love with her."


	2. Chapter 2

**/N Super short chapter. It's just an introduction for the next one that will be much longer**

Claire wasn't mentioned again for another few months.

The pack and all the kids were all hanging around outside in Sam and Emily's big backyard. Sam had just put something on the grill, and Emily was pouring everyone cold glasses of freshly squeezed lemonade. Leah made her way over to where I was sitting with Jacob and Embry. "The last thing I have to do for the wedding is find a dress." She announced. I vaguely wondered why she was telling us this, but I assumed she was just excited that her wedding was right around the corner. "I'm going to go to New York City to look..." She trailed off, looking towards me. "You know, they have some of the best shopping in the world there."

I looked up towards her, "That's why you're going to New York?"

She sighed, "Listen, Quil, I really want Claire to be there. I want her to be at my wedding. Plus, since Brendan left her… She's having a really rough time. She asked if I would come stay with her for a week. She's lonely."

I shook my head, "You don't need my permission to go see her."

"I know," she scoffed. "This isn't me asking you for permission. This is me telling you that there's a chance she'll be coming back with me. This is me telling you to man the fuck up before you lose her. Again. You're not happy and obviously neither is she." And with that, she stood and left.

So when Leah came back from New York, it was no surprise to me when she happily announced that Claire would be making an appearance at her wedding. She was taking two whole weeks off of work to come home and visit.

When Claire had turned sixteen, she and Leah began growing very close. I knew she would have never forgiven herself if she had missed the most important day of Leah's life. It's just that, the thought of Claire in La Push seemed so foreign. The two didn't seem to go together anymore. Not like they used to, at least. But La Push had seemed empty all these years, without Claire's bright spirit, or pretty face


	3. Chapter 3

It was only another two weeks before Emily and Sam were driving off to Seattle to go pick her up from the airport.

I must admit that I was not expecting the sight that greeted my eyes. I guess for some reason I was imagining that the past eight years had been some bad dream. I was expecting eighteen year old Claire to hop out of the car and run into my arms. To kiss me on the cheek and laugh and tell me how much she had missed me, even though we'd only been apart a few hours. I was expecting eighteen year old Claire with long, straight, jet black, hair, almost down to her butt. Eighteen year old Claire, in her skinny jeans and Vans. Eighteen year old Claire, with a fresh face and eighteen year old curves.

But this was twenty six year old Claire. Twenty six year old Claire's hair was cropped to just below her shoulders. Twenty six year old Claire was wearing a gray skirt, which started at her mid-section and stopped just below her knees, hugging her lovely twenty six year old curves. Her soft looking white top was tucked in, and she was wearing a sleek black blazer over top. Her black heels clicked as she made her way up the walk way, a black bag softly swaying back and forth in the crook of her bent arm. Her beautiful face was grown now. Her features sharper and more pronounced. Her bright green eyes standing out against her tanned skin.

I tore my eyes away from her and looked towards Embry who was giving her the same look that was most likely on my face. Her cousins ran out and hugged her and she smiled, laughing without joy. She told them how much she had missed them. They had visited her a few times in New York, and she had doted on them the whole time they were there.

She then went down the line, hugging all the pack members. It was so weird. These people used to be her best friends, her family, and now we hardly even recognized her. I was the last person in line, and when she got to me, she pursed her lips for a second before hugging me. I held her for a minute longer than anyone else did. And when she pulled back, she had a sad look on her face. One of nostalgia, maybe.

"I've missed you," I couldn't help but say.

There was a twinkle in her eyes, "I've missed you too." We continued gazing at each other, but she looked away after a minute, blushing. I missed her voice. She had the softest, sweetest voice. I missed her smell. When she was younger, she always smelled fresh and clean, and a little bit like lavender fabric softener. The only difference now was the faint smell of a sexy perfume over top.

I studied her face. She had a cute little nose, and her cheek bones were sharper. Her lips were plumper as well. She raised one of her eyebrows at me. I had been caught.

She walked inside to join everyone else, and I followed behind, appreciating the sway of her full hips. Some of the wives had prepared dinner for Claire, so all the adults sat around the table and began attacking her with questions while we all ate. "Why are you all dressed up, Claire Bear?" Embry asked her.

She raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Umm, what do you mean?" She looked down and something clicked in her mind. "Oh," she laughed. "This is how I always dress. For work and stuff." She shrugged her shoulders. It suddenly hit me how posh Claire's new life was. Especially compared to here. Living in La Push was something like living at summer camp all year round. Claire was a business woman. A successful one at that. She lived in a loft at one of the top floors in a skyscraper in the middle of the city. She wore heels every day. She went to fancy bars and sipped on martinis when she got off of work. She had an older boyfriend that was one of the most successful lawyers in the big city. She had a Mercedes Benz that she hardly ever actually drove because she took taxis everywhere. "I had to leave straight from a meeting to go to the airport," she further explained.

"How's Brendan?" One of her younger cousins asked.

"Son," Sam said sternly.

Claire shook her head gently at Sam, "It's okay." She directed her attention back to her cousins. "Brendan and I don't see each other all that much anymore." She continued at their prodding. Shrugging her shoulders she said, "Things just didn't work out. You'll understand once you get older. Some things just aren't meant to be. My heart wasn't completely in it, and that wasn't fair to him."

Marisa, the oldest of Sam and Emily's children, who just turned nineteen spoke to Claire. "I really want to come visit you again in New York." She was going to community college in Port Angeles at the moment. She looked up to Claire very much. Claire and Marisa were alike in a lot of ways. Both pretty, smart and talented. Both small town girls that had been itching for the finer things in life. Both wanting success. Claire had accomplished her goals. Marisa was trying very hard to get there.

"I would love that!" Claire squealed, and for a minute, I imagined eighteen year old Claire again. "You guys can come visit me whenever you want. I have more than enough room at my place." She turned towards Marisa, "I'll fly you out this summer. You can stay as long as you'd like. I'll take you to all the best bars, it'll be awesome."

"Is it weird being back?" Marisa asked Claire, after dinner had been cleaned up, and just a few of us remained at the table.

Claire sucked in a breath, "In a way, it feels like I never left. Everything HERE is the same, I'M the one that's done all the changing." She laughed her beautiful twinkling laugh. "As much as I love the city, I missed this place." She looked towards me. "And definitely the people in it." She shook her head softly as if shaking away a thought. "If you guys don't mind I'm going to head to my parents' house. I'm really jet-lagged and I promised Leah I'd take her to Port Angeles in the morning to get our nails done."

So then she stood and hugged and kissed everyone goodnight.

"I'll drive you home," I found myself offering before I could really allow myself to think about that.

"Okay," she agreed, rather quickly.

I loaded her suitcase into my truck and helped her in before taking her home. The first few minutes we drove in silence. It was a comfortable silence though. Claire and I had never felt the need for speaking when it felt unnecessary.

"Why didn't you ever come back?" I asked.

She looked at me thoughtfully for a few minutes. "I just couldn't…" She sighed heavily. "I was devastated, Quil. I was heartbroken. You never called. You never emailed. Nothing. After the first month of being in New York I… I didn't want to come back. I couldn't come back to a life of pretending I wasn't absolutely fucking heart broken." My heart ripped in half. She had no idea. No idea how these past eight years have been complete hell for me. Without her here, life doesn't even feel worth living. She had tears rolling down her cheeks now. "Everything here reminds me of you. Everything here is tied and woven with memories of you. Of you caring for me, of me falling in love with you, of you rejecting me…"

"I never wanted to hurt you," I breathed. "You were- ARE my everything. I just… I practically raised you. It feels so… so wrong to love you. In THAT way. Wrong to lust after you."

She gulped. "After these two weeks, I'll be back in New York where I belong. We'll go back to pretending like we don't know each other. We'll go back to pretending fifteen years of history don't even exist. And before you know it, in another eight years, I'll be back here for Marisa's wedding." She got out of the car, ripped her suitcase from the trunk and walked with purpose to the front door of her childhood home.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Don't forget to review xoxo**

The next day I didn't see Claire at all. Much to my dismay. She was with Leah and Marisa in the morning, and then the rest of the day I assume was spent with her parents. Her father only hated me a little bit. Her mother still gushed over me though, every time she saw me in the grocery store or at the beach or just wherever. She always filled me in on whatever was happening in Claire's life. I remember the proud burst I felt in my chest when she told me Claire graduated. And when she told me Claire got an internship at Time magazine.

The next morning though, Claire appeared for breakfast at Emily and Sam's. She was dressed much more casually than her first day here. She was wearing tight olive green pants, a bright yellow tank top, with a soft grey sweater over it, and a pair of brown boots that came to the bottom of her knee. My eyes roamed over her hour glass figure. I could definitely get used to the twenty six year old Claire.

Watching Claire, was like watching the main character in a movie. She was always laughing and smiling. She had the brightest spirit of anyone I'd ever known. People were enthralled by her. It had been that way for as long as I'd known her. I'm sure it was a major attribute in her climb to success. When she told a story, the whole room would grow quiet with anticipation. She raised an eyebrow at me, and once again I had been caught staring. She gave me a coy smile.

"So what are the plans for today?" She asked Embry and Jake. They had told her that they had wanted to take her to do something today. She had been very close with the both of them before she left. They had been like brothers to her. Caring for her, and protecting her. Picking her up when she fell down.

"We're going fishing!" Embry exclaimed loudly. The four of us used to go quite often. Whenever it was a particularly nice day out. Often Claire would just sit on the dock, flipping through magazines or reading a novel. She would chat idly with us. They were some of my favorite memories with my best friends.

"Fishing?" She laughed, throwing her head back. "Just like the old days." I marveled at the fact that she was a complete work of art. From her beautiful features, to the soft outline of her curvy body. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was more magnificent than any art display I'd ever even heard of.

Her bright green eyes suddenly turned their attention on me, growing wider, "You're coming, right?" She blinked a few times, and the shimmer in her eyeshadow reflected brilliantly against the light.

"I wouldn't miss it," I told her truthfully.

So, that's how we ended up on the old rickety dock near my house. Claire was sitting on the edge, swinging her legs back and forth, her toes just barely skimming the water. She was singing quietly under her breath.

"So how did you meet Brendan?" Jake asked her.

She smiled sadly. "Um, in my junior year of college, I was bartending at this bar, and he came in. He was… taken with me, to say the least. I wouldn't give him my number, so he started sending flowers to me at work. He did every day for almost a month. And then on the last day he delivered them to me himself, and asked me to dinner."

"Taken with you," Embry laughed. "You sound so grown up."

She smiled at him, "I am grown up now." She playfully hit him and he acted wounded.

"So, how's work going?" Jake asked her.

Her face lit up. It was obvious how much she enjoyed her career. Which is something we all marveled at. We lived in a small town, where people rarely ever had the courage to leave and pursue their dreams. Claire was looked upon very highly around here. The one local gas station we had here even started carrying Life magazine when news got around that she started an internship there. I had a copy of every issue she had an article in.

"Good," she exclaimed happily. "Right now I'm averaging about four or five articles a week. But I'm in the running with a few other writers for a promotion. It's looking really good right now, but you never know what's going to happen. IF I DO get the promotion, then I'll be sort of a mini editor. I won't be in charge of what articles are going in the issue, but I'll be in charge of the final cut of each of the chosen articles." She laid back on the dock, her hair fanning out around her.

"You didn't ever miss it here?" Embry asked her.

Her eyes were closed now. "Of course I did," she said, leaving it at that.

We spent most of the day there, the three of us fishing, and Claire telling us all about her new life in New York City. She even told us a little bit about her college days. Including a story of when she got drunk, blacked out, and woke up with a guy's name tattooed on her hip. She could shotgun a beer in fifteen seconds. And she was nicknamed "Pong" amongst her sorority sisters because no one could ever beat her in beer pong.

"I'm much more refined now," she laughed easily. "The life of a writer isn't as exciting as the life of being in a sorority."

"I can't believe you were in a sorority," I laughed.

She sat up and stretched her arms over her head, "At first it was just a way to make friends."

"And then?" Jake prodded her.

She started giggling, "And then I realized how much fun it was."

When we were done, we made our way back to Emily's. Claire called shotgun, and Jacob and Embry groaned the whole way there. Claire just stuck her tongue out at them and laughed.

Emily had dinner on the table when we walked in, and Marisa ran over to Claire to get her advice about which dress to wear to the wedding. "Black," she asked, holding up a short black dress, "or red?" Holding up an even shorter red dress.

Claire scoffed, "Neither." She thought for a moment, her face looking serious. "It's better to leave the mind to wander. Don't just put it out there. Leave it to their imagination." She paused for a second, "It's sexier." She whispered it as though we were all humans and none of us could hear. "Come on," she grabbed Marisa's hand, leading her away. "Let's go take a look in your closet. I'll help you choose something." They scurried off towards the stairs.

After dinner, I walked Claire home. She had a few drinks and she was more than a bit tipsy. "So have you dated at all since I left?" She slurred slightly.

"No, I haven't."

"Ohh, you've hooked up though."

"Claire I don't think you really want to hear this," I said uncomfortably.

"I do, Quil. You want to hear 'bout the men I've been with, don't you?" I didn't say anything so she continued. "You don't, but you do. Because deep down, you're jealous. You won't ever admit that you want me, but I know you do."

"Claire, stop."

"So, we're going to go through the rest of our lives being miserable. I'll get married to some guy eventually. You'll be invited to the wedding, but you won't come because you can't bear to see me throw my life away on some guy that I don't even really love. I'll have a few of his kids and then be forced to be a stay at home mom. You'll be the godfather of them, but only see them every few years." We strolled up to her house. I turned towards her, expecting to see tears rolling down her face. "What?" She asked. "You expected me to be crying or something? Quil, I'm a grown woman now. I don't cry over boys that don't want me anymore." She laughed without humor. She moved closer to me, putting her hands on my neck and softly stroking it. "I show them what they're missing," she whispered tantalizingly. It sent shivers up my spine.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was a rare occasion here in Washington. It was sunny and seventy five. The girls were itching to go to the beach so we loaded up the truck and took a drive down.

Claire met us after about an hour. Her beautiful eyes were slightly puffy and a little bit red. But other than that she was her usual gorgeous self. She was wearing a navy blue sundress with white daisies. And when she stripped that off she revealed a simple but elegant black bikini.

I didn't verbally ask her what was wrong, but obviously the look in my eyes told her everything because she whispered a rushed, "I'm fine." She and I spent the day together, mostly by ourselves. I got the sense that the others may have planned this out a little bit.

"I've missed you a lot," she said to me sadly.

I looked at her for a minute, my eyes drinking her in. "I've missed you more than I can even express, Claire."

After a few hours of the beach she asked if we could go do something else. "Hey, Quil," her lovely voice soothed. "Can we go do something else? I don't feel like the beach today. Can we just go watch movies or something?"

I smiled, "Of course we can." So we went to her house so she could quickly shower and change into something more comfortable, and then we went back to my place. I left her in the living room to pick a movie while I took a quick five minute shower.

"What'd ya choose, Claire Bear?" I asked her, still toweling my damp hair. I had a weird sense of Deja vu. I imagined four year old Claire, in her Minnie Mouse night gown, curls brushed back into a little knot at the top of her head, holding up The Little Mermaid. I imagined ten year old Claire, clad in SpongeBob pajama pants, holding up The Parent Trap. And I imagined eighteen year old Claire, wearing soft cotton shorts and a white tank top, her long hair in a braid, holding up Mean Girls, and laughing at my faux annoyed expression.

But this was twenty six year old Claire. She was wearing black yoga pants, and an oversized lavender sweater. Her hair was still slightly damp from her shower, and her face was natural. She held out a movie to me and I smiled. The Notebook.

I popped it in and we sat together on my couch. Claire seemed to warm up to me after a while and leaned into my side, her arms wrapping around me, and her head resting against my chest. She cried softly throughout most of the film, and I had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't the plot that had her in tears. I just held her and didn't ask any questions. I assumed that if she wanted to talk to me, she would. There was no reason to pry.

When the credits began rolling across the screen, she pulled away gently, and wiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

I rubbed her back in small circles. "Don't apologize, Claire Bear. You don't have to pretend with me. Ever. If you want to talk about it then I'm here. Whether you're here in La Push, or at home in New York."

She sighed heavily, "It's just hard, being back, ya know?" She sucked in another breath. "I left everyone behind. I left this place behind. It's hard being back. Seeing everything I left here. I never thought I'd be back."

"I didn't either."

She looked at me thoughtfully. "I see the way you look at me, Quil. I can tell that you want me." She grabbed my hand. "Don't you?"

I sighed, "Yes, I do."

"Then what are you waiting for?" She asked me, blinking a few times.

Before I knew what was happening, our lips were crashing together. Claire pushed me back against the couch, and straddled me. Her lips moved to my neck, and she placed kisses all over. In my mind, way, way, way in the back of my mind, I thought that we should stop. But Claire was here, in my arms. The woman I love. The woman I was in love with. She was here with me, and her warmth was pressed up against me. And I was madly in love with her.

"I love you, Claire," I found myself blurting out. "I'm in love with you. And I'm sorry that I pushed you away. I pushed you away for eight years and it was the biggest mistake of my life. I will never forgive myself for letting you believe that I didn't care about you." She nodded her head. "I will never be able to properly express to you how miserable these past eight years have been for me. Life has been hell without you."

She placed another kiss on my lips, "I've been waiting to hear you say that since I was eighteen years old."


	6. Chapter 6

That night was blissful. Claire and I stayed in my small house, cuddling, and loving on each other. In a futile attempt to make up for what we were missing all those years.

The next morning, I woke up to Claire (barely dressed) curled up in my bed. Her hair was slightly messy and she had a very peaceful facial expression. I slipped out of bed as careful as possible, trying my best not to jostle her. I smiled at her sleeping form.

I got to work making banana pancakes, which were always her favorite. As I suspected after not too long, Claire ventured out of my bedroom, in only her underwear and sweater. She sleepily rubbed her eyes and took a seat in front of a plate with a large stack of pancakes. I placed a kiss on her forehead, and a large glass of chilled milk in front of her.

"Aren't you hungry?" She asked me through a mouth full of bacon. I shook my head no. She finished eating and stretched her arms over her head. "Aunt Em and Uncle Sam are expecting me in an hour. Do you mind if I shower here real fast..?"

I shook my head vigorously, "Of course not." Though I knew that showering fast wasn't in Claire's vocabulary.

After about an hour in the bathroom she emerged, all fresh and clean. She placed a kiss on my lips. She turned towards me, her facial expression self-conscious. It was actually a big surprise to see her unsure of herself. Twenty six year old Claire was very confident. It was sexy. "Is that okay?" She asked me. "That I just do that?"

I smiled and nodded my head yes. "I love you," I told her softly and then laughed. "Is it okay that I just do that?"

She smiled brightly, "More than okay." She wrapped her arms around my neck, and we began kissing again. I was finding it really hard to keep my hands off of her. I easily lifted her onto the kitchen counter, moving to stand between her legs.

We pulled away from each other after about fifteen minutes of intense making out and petting. She cleared her throat, "We should probably get going."

We took my truck to Sam and Emily's and of course Claire was greeted by a ton of hugs and kisses. Claire and I stood by the kitchen table as everyone gathered around asking Claire of her plans for the day, and trying to claim her and include her in their own.

"You two have been spending a lot of time together, huh?" Emily asked, eyeing us.

Claire blushed. "Quil picked me up from my house this morning," she smiled. "So I wouldn't have to walk."

"Oh, I see," Emily began talking but got cut off by the phone ringing. "Uley residence," her voice chimed. "Claire never came home?" She asked. The room grew quiet and all heads turned to Claire and me. I looked at her hair, still wet from my shower. There was a small hickey on her neck but I was hoping regular human eyes couldn't see it. She hadn't said anything about it so I had assumed she hadn't been able to. "Yeah, oh yeah, she ummm she stayed the night here. She had a bit to drink at the beach so she crashed on the couch," Emily said, giving Claire and me a look. "I'm sorry I forgot to call. Mhmm, we're all sending you all our love. Buh-bye."

Embry snickered under his breath. "Claire, it must've been a really short trip for Quil to pick you up this morning. All he had to do was roll over."

Claire blushed. "What are you talking about, Embry?" She feigned innocence.

He smiled knowingly at her. "Don't play dumb, Claire. You graduated top of your class."

She batted her eyelashes at him, "Oh, whatever are you talking about, my dear Embry?" He only scoffed at her.

Leah came over and her and Claire sat on the floor of the living room, flipping through magazines, and watching E! News. Nessie joined them after a few hours, and then Marisa, and somehow everyone found themselves gathered together in the living room.

The girls were leaving soon, to go to Leah's bachelorette party. Which I think was just a slumber party with a ton of booze. None of the girls were really into partying, besides Claire. It was just going to be Claire, Leah, Nessie, and Kim. Marisa wasn't allowed to go, and Emily had to stay home with the kids.

I kissed Claire on the cheek before she left, and wished all the girls a good time. Some of the guys were going to get some beers at the local bar, and watch the baseball game. Embry and Seth piled into my truck with me, while Jake and Sam were planning on meeting us a little later, after they tended to their wives and kids.

"So," Embry started. "What happened with Claire?" A huge smile broke out onto my face. He raised his eyebrows at me. "You finally stopped actin' like a bitch?"

I scoffed, growing angry, "What's that mean?"

Em looked at me exasperatedly. "Come on, man. You can sit here and tell me all you want that you didn't have feelings for Claire before she left but I know that's fucking bullshit. You were in love with her then, just like you're in love with her now. You were just scared shitless."

I shook my head vigorously, "She was young. She didn't know what she was talking about."

I thought back to that day. Eighteen year old Claire was leaving for New York in two days, and we had been spending as much time together as possible. We had been attached at the hip since we found out she had gotten accepted. Even more than we were before. My heart was heavy that my Claire Bear was leaving, but I was also proud. No one ever left this town. I was happy that she was following her dream.

She was wearing a pink tennis skirt, and a white tank top with little white Keds. "Hey, Quil?" I heard her sweet voice drift up. We were taking a walk through the woods, just trying to spend some of our last hours together alone.

"What's up, Claire Bear?" I asked. She took a deep breath, and I stopped, realizing she had stopped a few feet back. My eyebrows raised, and I knew worry lines had been etched onto my forehead. "Is everything okay?" Worry instantly flooded my mind. Was she hurt, sick, scared? I felt the immediate need to fix whatever issue was troubling her.

"I just don't know if I'll get the chance to be alone with you again before I leave and I have a few things I need to tell you before I catch my flight." She was looking increasingly more nervous as she spoke. I nodded my head at her, a silent encouragement to go on. "First I just want to thank you for, well I don't know, being so supportive of me all these years. I've never really verbally told you how much I appreciate you. Over the years you've filled the spots of so many for me and I can't thank you enough. You supported me in pursuing my dream of going to college in the city, when no one else really thought it would happen." She was tearing up, and I was too a little bit. "Quil, over the years you've been like an older brother to me, protecting me from everything from boys to myself. You've been my best friend. Laughing with me. Crying with me. Giving me advice, but Quil… I want more." I remember how my breath hitched in my throat. My heart had felt as though it had stopped beating. "I know I'm kind of springing this on you," she cleared her throat. She was nervously playing with the ends of her hair. "I just wanted you to know the truth before I left." She was looking up at me, her eyes wide, and innocent. "I'm in love with you, Quil. That's-that's what I'm trying to tell you." I remained quiet so she continued. "I understand if you need time to process things, or to think about them or whatever."

I nodded and she smiled sadly at me, her eyes flashing with hurt. But there was an underlying understanding in her eyes as well. She wasn't angry with me. So I had walked her home and hugged her goodbye without a word.

The next morning, I woke up, but I called the guys and told them I wouldn't be into work. I remember lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, my body wracked with shame and guilt. I remember feeling disgusted with myself that I loved her back. I couldn't. She was so young. She had her entire life ahead of her.

The next two days she had called me probably twenty times, left numerous voicemails, and dozens of texts. I ignored them all though. I didn't know what to tell her. How do I nicely explain that the way I feel for her absolutely revolts me? She would be more crushed hearing that, than just assuming that I don't reciprocate her feelings. So I kept my silence. For eight years, I kept my silence.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've been having a lot of computer issues. Do let me know what you think of the chapter, and if you have an good suggestions of Claire/Quil stories, let me know so I can check them out!

I had some fun with the guys at the bar. We pounded down beer, and watched the game. We loved the women in our lives, but sometimes it was nice to get away from all the estrogen. There always seemed to be squealing and giggling. There was always nail polish laying around. Bras hung from shower heads and ceiling fans. Like I said, we loved em' like crazy, but they sure did DRIVE us crazy.

I stumbled home at nearly two in the morning, scrambling to fit the key in the door. I felt like a 17 year old kid again, sneaking into my parents' house, trying desperately to be quiet. I must've passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow because I don't remember laying there for very long.

I awoke to a light weight on the edge of my bed. My eyes slowly cracked open, and I saw the daylight shining in through the slots in my blinds. I had a pounding headache, and my mouth was really dry. I felt the weight on the edge of my bed move upwards, and then she crawled over me, climbing underneath the cover and snuggling up into my side. I rolled towards her, and buried my face in her hair, "And to what do I owe the pleasure, Ms. Young?"

She sighed, "A nasty hangover and the need for sleep."

I scoffed, "Oh that's it? You didn't want to see me? Well what's wrong with your bed at home?"

She laughed without humor, "Quil, it doesn't matter if you're eighteen, or twenty-six, your parents won't like you coming home hung over after an all-night bender." She was dozing off already, barely finishing off her sentence.

I kissed her bare shoulder, and then moved up to her neck. "We have Leah's rehearsal dinner at seven tonight, baby."

"Wake me up at five then," she grumbled.

We stayed in bed all day, cuddled up and dozing off now and then. At three she got up and pranced to my kitchen in her panties, made us sandwiches, and then we were back in bed until five. She got up and went to her parent house to get ready for dinner. I showered and put on a button down shirt and a pair of khakis.

I picked Claire up from her parents' house. My breath was nearly taken away. She was wearing a black lace dress, low cut and stopping in the middle of her thighs, wearing red velvety pumps. Her long beautiful legs shimmered in the soft descending sunlight. Her bright eyes blinked happily, her face made up, and her lips glossy.

There was a very old country club in Forks, and that's where rehearsal dinner was taking place tonight. It was the only space big enough anywhere in town to fit our entire family plus the grooms side in a sit down dinner. Claire and I drove in a comfortable silence the short half hour drive. We never had felt the need for unnecessary talking. I listened to her hum softly. Old Quileute lullabies that I would sing to her when she was younger. Eventually the melody melded into some pop song that I vaguely recognized.

When we arrived, we were greeted by everyone, smiling and cheery. Events like this always brought joy to everyone in our family. Birthdays, weddings, anniversaries. Nothing was a small affair with us. We all sat down to dinner and there was loud chattering all throughout the hall. The wedding planner that Leah had hired gave us a run-down of the following night's events. After that a few people made speeches. Emily, and then someone from the groom's side, and then Claire was called up to the head of the table. I looked at her, beyond surprised. I hadn't expected for her to make a speech.

She gave a coy smile to the crowd of people, and seemed to collect herself before beginning her monologue. "It's been a long time since I've been in town. About eight years ago, I left for college in New York City. It's the first time I've been back since the summer after my senior year of high school. But honestly, not much around here has changed. The old buildings are still the same, Charlie is still Chief of Police, and it's still the same rainy weather." There was light laughs throughout the audience. "It's the same as I remember it mostly. Except for Leah." Claire smiled. "I always looked up to Leah a lot. She was always such an independent woman. Strong and determined. When she sets her mind to something, you always know it's going to happen. Even if it seems she's doing the impossible." I could see tears shining in her eyes. Tears of joy though. Happiness for her friend. "I'll always be grateful to Leah for being such a beacon in my life. I could always look to her for guidance, advice, comfort, or even just a laugh when I was feeling down. And now, Leah is about to begin a new chapter in her life. And honestly, out of all the people in the world, no one I know deserves a fairytale ending more than Leah does. When I was asked to make a toast in honor of the bride, I was really nervous. I really wasn't sure what to say, or how to express all the wonderful things I've learned about Leah in just a short speech. So instead I thought I would just share some of the immense love I feel for this woman, because I know we all feel the same. For years, Leah and I would share phone calls that lasted four or five hours. I've heard so much of her fiancé. Heard the way she talks about him. How good he is to her, how perfect they are for each other. And now I, as well as some of their closest friends and family," she motioned to the crowd, "get to witness the joining of these two, in a ceremony that I'm sure will be absolutely breathtaking. As a friend to Leah, and now to her fiancé, Ray, I personally think there's nothing more special." I was surprised to find that there were tears in my eyes, as well as several other members of the pack. After we all raised our glasses to Leah, someone from the groom's side made a speech in his honor. Poor sap. His speech didn't stand a chance compared to Claire's.

I spent most of the dinner staring at Claire. I would be perfectly content in life as long as I could always look at her. She really was the most beautiful woman I've ever had the fortune of laying my eyes on. She laughed at something Embry said to her, who was seated across from us. Her head fell back gently, her laughing seemingly lighting up the room. "Quil?" She asked, her eyes wide with concern. She put her hand on mine, which was resting on the table. "Are you okay?"

I smiled and nodded at her. She smiled brightly back at me. "So Claire," Embry continued his conversation with her. "Brunette with the big butt, or blonde with the big boobs?"

"Embry," she sighed. "My suggestion to you is to try your hardest to think with the head on your shoulders, not the one in your pants." Several of the guys laughed. "Now, what I want to hear is 'the brunette with the great sense of humor' or-"

"I think I'll go with the blonde with big boobs," he stated, finally deciding on what date he'd take to Leah's wedding.

My laugh was cut short by the death glare that Claire shot at me. "Embry, I'll be your date," Claire mocked, winking at him.

"Haha," I said dryly. "Very funny."

"What's so funny about that?" Embry teased. "Think I can't get a girl as pretty as Claire Bear?"

"It's not that," I stated, shaking my head. "It's that you're trying to steal my imprint."

Eventually we made our way home. Claire texted her mom and dad and told them that she was spending the night at Emily's again.

She emerged from my bathroom, now fresh faced, and teeth just brushed. "Your stuff is still in the top two drawers," I told her gesturing lazily to my dresser.

She smiled as she opened the first one. I hadn't touched them since she left. She pulled out a pair of soft cotton shorts, and a large t-shirt. Stripping off her dress, she shimmied into the shorts (which were now a bit tight on her, causing all the best parts to peek out) and then placed the shirt on. Jumping into bed with me, she sighed contentedly. "I don't want you to leave," I whispered sadly. I knew I still had about a week and a half of her here, but I couldn't even bare the pain and loneliness I would feel when she left for the second time. This time would probably be even worse than the first time considering now I've tasted her and felt her. Kissed her beautiful lips, and tantalizing body.

She sat up suddenly, "Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about that." She smiled at me. "If I get the promotion, I'll be sharing the position with another editor, so that means I'll be two weeks on and two weeks off."

"Oh," I smiled back at her. "So I could come visit you in New York. Or you could come visit La Push."

"Well that's not all. IF I get the promotion then I'll be stationed at our sister office, in Seattle."

My heart began beating wildly. "Seattle?" I choked out.

She nodded. "I wasn't going to tell you just in case I didn't get it, but while we were asleep this morning I got a call from my boss and she said it's between me and one other person, and that she'd call tomorrow with the news."


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: There is a sex scene but it is not graphic. Thanks. Enjoy.**

The next morning was the day of Leah's wedding. I woke up to Claire Bear. She was still fast asleep, because I had to wake up extra early to run my patrol with Jake and Embry. I kissed her hair gently before getting out of bed, and making my way to the back door.

The only thing I could think about was the fact that there's a possibility that Claire could be moving close by. Closer than New York City at least. Seattle was only about a two or three hour drive from here. I felt my heart lighten at the thought. I started running towards the woods, stripping off my shorts and phasing as soon as I hit the trees.

 _Claire might be moving closer? That's awesome!_ Embry thought excitedly. Jake stayed silent but I felt his excitement too. I wasn't the only one that had missed her all these years.

 _Imagine how different life would be if Claire never left,_ Jake thought sadly. _Might be your wedding we were going to today, not Leah's._

I felt a growl in my chest. _Claire always had dreams that were much bigger than this place. I'm not sad she left. I'm sad she I didn't have the balls to chase after her,_ I said with finality in my tone.

The rest of patrol was mostly silent. I know Jake hadn't meant to upset me, and I didn't hold anything against him, I just didn't want anyone to blame Claire for the eight year separation between her and I. She had made her feelings clear to me before she left, and I am the one that ran away from her. Though not physically, emotionally.

After our patrol we made our way to Emily's and Sam's. Emily usually had breakfast for the guys that had the early morning shift. And I knew that Claire and Marisa were planning on spending the whole day together, prepping for Leah's wedding tonight. Doing facials, and braiding hair, and you know, whatever other things girls do. We entered the house, and the smell of baking cinnamon rolls hit us in the face.

We each greeted Emily with a kiss on the cheek. Embry and Jake sat around the small kitchen table and I stood, leaning against the counter. We continued our conversation of our patrol, when two loud squeals rang through the air. My whole body tensed, realizing that one of those voices belonged to Claire. Embry and Jake stood too, the three of us listening for trouble. "Oh relax," Emily said sweetly. "They're girls. They scream a lot."

Not a minute later I heard tiny feet bounding down the stairs. "Quil!" I heard Claire's voice before I saw her, launching herself into my arms. "I got the job!" She yelled happily. Before I knew what was happening, her lips were on mine, and we were engaged in a very heated kiss. We broke apart to the sound of Jake and Embry standing up to bear hug and congratulate her.

"I'm so proud of you," I gushed at my imprint. I felt my chest fill with pride for my successful, talented, and smart Bear.

"So you're moving to Seattle?" Embry yelled, picking her up and spinning her as she giggled.

She nodded her head happily, tears of joy in her eyes. "What?" Emily croaked, growing emotional. "You're moving closer to home?"

Claire nodded at her, "A lot closer." The two women laughed and then embraced.

Claire made her way back up the stairs to Marisa's room, and I assume the girls continued their rituals. Emily cleared her throat and I realized I had been daydreaming. "So, you and Claire?"

I blushed as I realized no one had known about Claire and I yet. Sure they had made assumptions, but we hadn't admitted to anything. After our very public display of affection, I was sure that now the whole world would know. "You better be careful with her," I heard Sam's warning from behind me.

"You know I will," I replied calmly.

He nodded solemnly at me before he and Emily left the room, leaving a plate of warm cinnamon rolls on the table for us, and shooting us a warning look that said 'Save some for the girls.'

At five, we found ourselves seated in the picturesque white chapel. Embry and I had driven separately from everyone else. We were decked out in our suit and ties. I was waiting rather impatiently for Claire. I missed her already. I hadn't gotten to spend any time with the angel since we found out about her promotion. She and Risa had busied themselves with getting ready for the night. After about an hour of listening to their giggling, girl talk, and Marisa's footsteps as she tried on dress after dress for Claire, the boys and I left.

"Quil," Embry warned, shooting me a look. "Relax. You spent the night with her last night, saw her this morning, and she'll be here any minute." I looked over my shoulder towards the open doors one last time before giving in, and resigning myself to at least try and be patient for her arrival.

"Oh, thank god you're here," Embry shot behind me, smiling. "Loverboy here was about to jump out of his skin."

I turned around, and the sight that greeted me was none other than my Princess, Claire-Bear. "You look beautiful," I breathed. I looked her up and down. She really did look stunning. Her hair fell in soft waves around her face. Her makeup was mostly natural, but her rosy cheeks were accentuated, and her lovely, plump lips were a bright pink. She was wearing a light blue dress, which tied around the back of her neck. It was a silky fabric. The kind that you really just wanted to reach out and run your fingers over. Form fitting on the stop, showing off her shapely chest, and then billowed out once it reached her belly button. Her shoes were a simple, tan heel. She looked incredibly graceful, and elegant. I hugged her towards me, and breathed in the scent of her fruity shampoo.

"You guys look very handsome. I might not let the pack go back to wearing casual clothing." She kissed me gently on the cheek. "What happened to your date, Em? Blonde with big boobs."

He rolled his eyes playfully, "Leah told me she'd skin me if I brought a bimbo to her wedding. And the brunette with the great sense of humor was busy." Claire laughed.

After the ceremony, we all congregated on First Beach for the reception. It had been beautifully transformed. There had been a temporary dance floor set up, tables and chairs gathered around it. The DJ booth was set up at the head of the dance floor, which was rather crowded with people moving to the upbeat tune. Down a little ways, a large bonfire had been started, and logs and been set up around it. That's where Claire and I had taken refuge. I was rather tired from being up early in the morning, and Claire had nearly thrown off her shoes when we reached the sand, putting most of her weight on me.

Only a few people were down here, none faces that I recognized. Claire sighed contentedly as she burrowed more into my side. "I missed this," she told me quietly.

"Me too," I said, kissing her head. "I don't know how I survived eight years without this."

She giggled. "You had Embry to give you cuddles." I laughed too.

"Claire," I grew serious. "I'm really happy that you came back." I sighed. "When I first found out, I was really nervous. Scared out of my mind, more like it. I didn't know what to think or expect. I've been an absolute coward for eight years. Afraid of my feelings for you. Hiding from them. Convincing myself that you found happiness with another man. I don't want to be a coward anymore, Claire. I'm in love with you. I love you more deeply than anyone or anything that's ever come into my life. Please, never forget that."

I placed my hand on her thigh. Trying to wordlessly express my love for her. I saw her green eyes darken with lust. She pulled me in for a kiss. "I'm ready to go," she said huskily, after we broke apart. "Back to your place." She stood, tugging at my hand.

So we said our goodbyes, and made our way to my house. Embry and I shared a place, but for the past few weeks he's been staying over his sister's house, and watching his nephews. Her husband is out of town on business, and she had been forced to work the graveyard shifts.

I should have known how this night was going to go. She was on me as soon as we got to the car. Her lips kissing my neck, and her hand grazing my member. I cleared my throat. "Claire, I can't concentrate on driving, my love." She pouted at me, but pulled away.

I fumbled with the key to our front door, and she impatiently hugged me from behind, her small hand ducking into the front of my pants. Well, that gave me motivation to hurry the hell up with the door. I finally turned the key, and nearly ripped the door off its hinges. I ushered her inside, and when I heard her drop her shoes on the ground, I decided to stop wasting time. I spun around gently grabbing her and pushing her to the door. My lips easily found hers, and we began a very heated make out session. I moved down to her neck, now taking my time with her. "Mmm, Quil," she breathed, almost silently. "Quil," she moaned my name again.

"What is it, baby?" I whispered back, feeling my animalistic side begin to take over.

She looked up at me, her green eyes growing more confident with every second. She raised one eyebrow at me. "You're wearing too many clothes," she purred. Yes, she just fucking purred at me.

"Your wish is my command, Princess," I tore my shirt off, ripping the buttons out. I didn't have time to bother with them. We made our way to my bedroom. Almost like a dance. She'd remove a piece of my clothing, and then I'd remove an article of her extremely unnecessary clothing. By the time we made it to my bed, I was holding a naked Claire in my arms. She looked at me through her lashes. "You're absolutely breath taking," I placed a few kisses on her chest. "I'm never letting you wear clothes again."

Words can't even properly describe sex with Claire. Making her quiver with lust for me. Hearing her scream my name. Our bodies melding together in the most perfect way. Diving into her warmth over and over again. Making her reach her climax.

Afterwards, we lay tangled together. She placed a kiss on my lips, climbed under the covers, and we fell asleep, feeling on top of the world.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up rather early the following morning. For a brief second, I thought the late events of the previous night had been some delicious, beautiful dream. But when I felt the little figure curled up against my side, I knew that it was sweet reality.

I carefully rolled out of bed and tiptoed as quietly as I could out of the room. I was surprised to see Embry sitting around the table, a cup of coffee steaming in front of him. "Em," I could almost feel the blush creep up into my neck. I wondered briefly what time he came home. Under normal circumstances I would have heard his truck pull up, but I was rather busy last night, and I certainly wasn't paying any attention to anything but Claire. I wracked my brain trying to think back to yesterday. Maybe he did tell me he was coming home tonight. Before the wedding yesterday all I could think of was Claire. I cleared my throat, "Did you have a good night?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, "I would ask you the same but," he stopped and looked at the trail of our clothes leading up to my bedroom door, the last article of clothing was Claire's little panties. I felt myself blush cherry and grabbed them, stuffing them in my pocket, "I think I already know the answer."

"Listen, you know how I feel about her…" If this were the outside looking in, it probably would seem a very weird scene. Why would any man need to explain his intentions with a woman to his roommate? But there were a few members of the pack that Claire was very close with. Embry was one of them. I wasn't the only one gutted when Claire left for college.

He threw his hands up, "I'm happy you finally got your shit together." His eyes flashed with sadness. "People always think that the wolves that haven't imprinted yet don't understand you imprints. And hey, I guess we don't. But I've been in your head the past eight years that she was gone, and I've seen the hell you've been through. And I'm happy for you. Both of you. You're two of my favorite people in the world." He cleared his throat, "But when Sam sees this in your thoughts- and he WILL see it- he's gonna beat your ass."

I grimaced. "Claire is an adult now. I'm sure Sam will understand," I could hear my own doubt in my voice. We both heard my Claire stirring in the room over. A stretch and a gentle yawn. She emerged a few minutes later, and came to join Embry and I at the table. She kissed Embry's cheek, before plopping down next to me and placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Hey, Em?" She asked sweetly. We both looked up at her at the same time. We knew she was about to ask for something.

"Yes, dear?" He replied, eyeing her wearily.

She smiled, "I was wondering if you'd go back to the city with me. To help me move." She continued at both of our confused looks. "I know Quil can't take very much time off from being away from the shop, and I don't have all that many big strong guys to help me out over there." She laughed her beautiful twinkling laugh. "I'd be more than happy to pay for your flight and-"

He cut her off, "Claire, of course I'll come help you."

"You know Claire, I'm the boss. I can take off as much time as I'd like." I explained to her.

She nodded her head, "I know. That's why you're going to help me look for an apartment and move into it." She smiled and winked at me before rising from her spot and retreating to my bathroom for a shower.

Embry was grinning, "Damn, I missed that girl. And she's not even my imprint!"

So the next day Claire and I found ourselves on the way to Seattle. She had lined up a few apartments to look at, but we were planning on making a day of it and I was going to take her to dinner and maybe a little bit of shopping. I loved spoiling my imprint when she was younger, and now that she was grown, that hasn't changed at all. Not to mention, the garage did really well. We were the only reasonably priced mechanic for fifty miles around, and we did the best work far beyond those boundaries. Not to mention Jacob, Embry and I did customized body work.

Claire was the absolute cutest. She was dressed very casually on this unusually sunny day. A pair of denim shorts and a loose yellow tank top. "So I have some news for you," her sweet voice lulled as we entered the first apartment building.

"What's that?" I eyed her suspiciously.

"I'm gonna have a few roommates," she coughed.

"A few? How many is a few?" I chuckled.

"Three," she smiled at me.

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Anyone I know?"

"Well, actually, I think Marisa is going to come live with me. And then two girls from the New York office that are being transferred as well. We've gotten really close over the years and we've ALWAYS wanted to move in together but we never could because I was living with…" She trailed off. "Anyway, we figure now is the perfect time." She smiled brightly at me. "Olivia and Saphire. Oh and they're just going to love Marisa. It's going to be so much fun." She clapped her hands together and skipped ahead of me cheerily. I felt my chest grow hot as I thought of Claire having a live in boyfriend. One that wasn't me, I mean. I couldn't blame her for moving on with her life, and I didn't. I just hoped that during their time together he treated her like the Queen she is. She turned, noticing me growing quiet. Her cheeks flushed slightly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up my ex. I really didn't think anything of it." I smiled gently at her and she looked down sadly. "Hey," she grabbed my hand and entwined her fingers with mine. "I'm where I should be now. That's all that matters." She smiled and I couldn't help but return it. She was right. I may have messed up all those years ago, but it was almost as if all that was erased. Eight years of no contact but we still loved each other more than anything in the world. I placed a soft kiss on her forehead. A small part of me was glad for the separation. Well not the separation itself. There wasn't a second of those eight years that I didn't miss Claire. Miss her voice and her chiming laugh. Miss her soft skin and her wonderful scent. Miss her talking my ear off about everything and anything. But I was glad for what the separation CAUSED. She got to go to college and be in a sorority. She got to meet guys and not be tied down by me. She became a wildly successful woman and I still believe that if we would have begun a romantic relationship before she left that wouldn't have ever happened. I was just happy she got to have a taste of a normal life, and in the end she still decided I was what she wanted.

The day moved by fast. Too fast for my liking. We looked at a few apartments, and I think Claire decided on which one she wants. Now she just has to send the pictures she took to her roommates and see if they agreed. It was a large four bed and four bath apartment. It had a decent sized kitchen and living room, and even had a large office. Big enough that each of the girls could have their own desk and share it. It was perfect for three writers and a college student, I must admit. Enough work space for all of them, their own bedroom and bathroom, and a good sized living space for down time. Claire was already decorating her bedroom in her head, babbling excitedly about her thoughts.

It wasn't until we sat down to dinner that I finally asked her the question that had been burning my mind all day. "Was he good to you?"

She looked at me, wide green eyes, in surprise. "Brendan?" I nodded my head. "Yes, he was." She sighed. "Honestly, if anything, I was the one that wasn't good to him." I raised my eyebrows, urging her to go on. "Well, he wasn't you," she said simply, shrugging her shoulders. "Everything he did I compared to you. Every year for Valentine's Day you would bring me Sunflowers, so in comparison, his red roses paled. You knew how I took my coffee, so his never tasted as good. You knew that when I had cramps the only thing to make me feel better was a good book and a hot bath, so when he brought me chocolate and a heating pad it didn't help. I wasn't in love with him. I loved him. Still do. I love him as a friend. I was never in love with him. And even though I wasn't outwardly unfair to him, nothing he ever did would be good enough because he isn't and won't ever be you. I was unhappy."

"Are you going to be sad to leave the city?" I asked her.

"Honestly, no. Don't get me wrong, I love the city. It's fun and loud and there's so much going on constantly. But I'm getting to a point where I want to start settling down, and I don't want to settle down so far from home. I've missed everyone so much, and I think that because I never came back they think that I didn't. Or that I didn't have the desire to come back. But that's not true. I was scared. And I was lonely. I threw myself into my schooling, and then into my career. I had all my friends over there, my classmates, my workmates, my boyfriend, but I still felt alone." She looked down at the table. "I feel guilty that my family and closest friends think it could be that easy for me to just stay away for that long."

I thought back to about a year and a half after Claire had left La Push. Leah had just had a phone call with her, and we were phased at the same time. Leah couldn't keep her mind off of Claire's pained voice crying into the receiver. She missed us. Not just me. Everyone. She even specifically named Embry, much to his enthusiasm. We all knew the pain I put her through. It was no secret. I sighed heavily, just thanking god that she was here now. I grabbed her hand over the table, "No one blames you for leaving, Claire-Bear. Everyone understands what I put you through. We're all just happy that we're getting you back." She smiled brightly at me.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Slightly inappropriate banter in this chapter between some of the boys.**

"Get your lazy ass up," Embry yelled, throwing a pair of shorts at my head. "We're already late for the pack meeting and I don't want to listen to Sam's bitching today." I groaned and rolled over, expecting my hands to graze Claire's soft skin. I let out a small _"ugh"_ when I remembered she had spent the night at her Aunt and Uncles' house. She and Marisa had decided on having a sleepover. It was funny how quickly I had become accustomed to her presence.

I got up, lazily pulling on the shorts that Embry threw at me, trying to drown out the sound of Embry talking about the latest "MILF" that was bringing her car into our shop. We made it into Sam and Emily's soon enough, and of course Brady and Collin were even later than us, so we sat around the living room for another ten minutes before they decided to show up.

We had a pack meeting at least twice a month. During the meeting, we would discuss any vampire activity that had taken place recently, where and what to keep our eyes on, and then we would plan our schedules for the next two weeks and everyone would be assigned their weekly patrol times and routes.

Usually it mostly entailed me and Embry goofing off the entire time, and Leah telling us we need to grow up. This pack meeting was no different. Embry and I had spent most of it wrestling. Embry telling me I'm whipped, and me telling Embry he's a whore. Both statements very true.

"Okay," Sam's voice rang out. He always ended the meetings with the same three sentences. "The new patrol schedule will start this Monday. Any questions then please see me. And remember if you need a day off then you have to get your shift covered."

Standing up and stretching, more than anxious to see Claire, I made my way to the stairs. I could hear Marisa grilling her about college in New York City. I heard Seth's voice ring out, "Ohhhhhhhh," he mock squealed. "One of these dogs here must have lost something of theirs." I turned to look at him just as he started twirling around a pair of lace panties.

I chuckled quietly. They had probably been in Embry's pocket. He was always messing around with some new woman.

"Well now who could these belong to?" Brady yelled, taking them from Seth.

Collin then yanked them from Brady, "One of you dirty dogs must've been looking to bury your bone somewhere."

Sam came up from behind us, and ripped them from Collin's hand. "You're all disgusting," he drawled. "Your bodies are frozen as teenagers and apparently so are your peanut brains."

He was still holding them up when Claire and Marisa came bouncing down the stairs, still talking animatedly. Claire froze and her cheeks grew rosy as her eyes fell on Sam. "Uncle Sam," she stuttered. "Where did you get those?"

My heart stopped as I looked down at the shorts Embry had given me to put on this morning. They were the same ones I had been wearing the morning after the wedding. I thought back to my surprise at seeing Embry sitting in the kitchen. I had stuffed Claire's panties in my pocket in an attempt at hiding what we had been up to all night. And now my pack leader, my girlfriend's uncle, was holding them up in front of all my pack brothers.

Sam's eyes widened in realization. "Where did I get them…? As in…? They're yours…?" He dropped them like they were on fire. Everyone's head snapped towards me and I'm sure every ear in the room could hear me gulp. "Quil… You… You… YOU HAD SEX WITH MY NIECE."

He lunged for me and I took off towards the back door, heading for the woods, and exploding into my wolf form before even breaking through the trees.


	11. Chapter 11

Claire was on me before I was even through the door. Tears were streaming down her beautiful face. "Quil, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" She shot question after question at me as her hands fluttered up and down my biceps. "I've been so worried," she cried.

My heart throbbed painfully as I grabbed her hand. She had been crying into Seth's chest. "Come on, Claire. I'm going to take you home now."

She raised her eyebrows at me in confusion. "Quil, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Not here, Claire." I warned. Hurt flashed in her eyes as I realized I was using an authoritative tone. After she had turned sixteen, anytime I had tried to 'father' her it would blow up into a huge argument and in the moment, I had reverted to that. Treating her as though a protective family member would, rather than how her lover would.

She ripped her arm away from me. "Don't treat me like a child. I'm a grown woman."

"We'll talk about it later, Claire," I could hear the warning in my own voice.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on, Quil." She demanded. She always was stubborn. My patience was already wearing thin after my talk with Sam. "Quil, answer me." I didn't want to do this with an audience, but I could feel myself getting closer and closer to snapping. "Quil."

"You want to know what's wrong, Claire? We can't see each other anymore." Her face immediately crumbled into a look of disbelief. A loud clap of thunder shook Sam and Emily's small house and Sam's words sounded through my head ' _Do you really deserve her?'_ As soon as he had asked me I knew the answer. No. No of course I don't deserve her. Not even a little bit.

Claire was forgiving and smart and beautiful. She was kind and her heart was full of nothing but good intentions. Could I provide her the life she deserved here? Here in La Push, Washington. Where the rain hardly ever stopped and the same families have lived here for twenty generations? She left La Push because she wanted out. She wanted to live in the big city. She wanted to see the world from beyond her small hometown.

"This is a joke, right?" Her voice had a dangerous edge to it.

"No, Claire. It's not." I near whispered back. The house had cleared out by now, my brothers trying to give me some privacy. I could hear them gathered in the back yard.

She was quiet for a minute and I didn't push her to speak. She would talk when she was ready. "Do you realize what you've done?" She cried. "I just moved my entire life across the country so I could be closer to you," her voice was gradually growing louder. "I have a life back in New York City! I'm established there! I have friends! Colleagues!" She was shrieking now, angry tears streaming down her face. Embry and Jake came inside at the sound of her screaming. She lunged at me, pushing me and punching me over and over, hurting only herself. "YOU KNOW WHY BRENDAN AND I BROKE UP? BECAUSE HE PROPOSED TO ME AND I SAID NO!" Embry grabbed her away from me, pulling her back into her chest. I was crying now too. How could I not? Seeing the love of my life like this. Knowing I did this to her. My heart cried out at the thought of her marrying someone else. Her glowing with the pregnancy of another man's child. "I said no because you were… you still are the only man I could ever imagine myself marrying. He was the one that encouraged me to come back home. To make things right with you. He was in love with me, prepared to spend the rest of his life with me, and when I shattered his heart, he pushed me to come find the man who had always held the key to mine." She blinked her tears away. Em released her, I guess feeling comfortable that she wouldn't try to attack me again, and she turned for the front door. "I left a man so noble, who loved me so much that when he realized he wasn't the one I truly wanted, he motivated me to chase after the man my heart was pining for." She left without another word.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N It wouldn't be a good story if there was no climax, right? Please review! xoxo Kat386**

It had been the worst week of my life. I had gotten so accustomed to Claire being around that every morning my fingers would stretch out across my bed, and my heart would throb painfully when they didn't brush against her soft skin. I had thrown myself into work at the shop, taking on way more than anyone should.

Embry hadn't been home, as he was with Claire in the city, helping her pack and move. They were road tripping it to Seattle in the giant truck, so that Claire didn't have to get rid of all her furniture. They were staying for three days in her apartment (that Embry had informed me was gorgeous and had a view of the city) so he could help her box things up and then they were setting out on the journey. Embry had also informed me that Claire wasn't doing much better than I was. He had heard her crying herself to sleep every night.

No matter how much I explained away my actions, no one seemed to understand them. Sometimes even _I_ questioned them, but when it came down to it, I knew I was doing the right thing for Claire. Even if she didn't see it now, she would one day. It wasn't easy, of course. My head pounded at the separation from my imprint. I didn't even know I could miss her this much. This one week was worse than the eight years we had spent apart. This time was different. I had tasted her now. I had seen what life was like with Claire as my lover, not just my best friend. Trust me when I say that isn't something that's easy to give up.

The guys didn't understand me. Her cousins refused to speak to me. Emily and Marisa were furious with me. So, I woke up, went to work, ran my patrol and went home. My day was cut short when Jake showed up to the shop and demanded I go home. I had been underneath a car when I heard footsteps approaching.

"You look like shit," he scoffed. "Go to the house, take a shower, and get some rest." He had thrown my shirt at me.

"Jake," I croaked, only now realizing I had barely spoken since Claire had walked away from me that day. "I can't. I need to keep busy. I- I have to keep my mind off her…"

He sighed and took a seat on the work bench that was opposite me. "You're doing this to yourself, man. I mean, Claire loves you! She wants _you_. Sure, she loves her life in the city, but do you really think if it ever came down to it she would even _want_ that over you?" I paused thinking about it. Mulling his words over. "NO! She would give it up in a heartbeat if she had to." I looked at him eyes full of doubt. He groaned, "Would you give up this life for her? If she told you that she wanted you to sell the garage, stop phasing, leave all your brothers behind and move to the city with her, would you?"

I scoffed, "Of course I would. If it meant being with her. Absolutely."

He threw his hands in the air, blowing out an exasperated breath. "It's the same thing, Quil! She _wants_ to give up her life in the city. She wants to come home. To her parents. Her Aunt and Uncle. Her Cousins. The pack. To _you._ She wants to come home to _you_." He looked thoughtful for a moment. Scratching his head, he said, "As much as I hate to admit it, she's not a kid anymore. She's not the naive eighteen-year-old girl that left here eight years ago. She's an educated, strong, talented, successful, beautiful-" my growl cut him off, but he only rolled his eyes, "-young woman. She doesn't need you to protect her anymore. Not in that sense at least. She doesn't need you to make her decisions for her anymore. She's more capable of that then any of us, I can assure you."

A silence fell between the two of us. He was right. He was so right and I was so so stupid. How could I be so stupid? I'm not her protector anymore. Our relationship has moved way beyond that. I am lucky enough to be spiritually tied to the most gorgeous, brilliant woman I've ever had the honor of meeting and this is now the second time I have royally screwed up. I stood quickly, "FUCK! I fucked up so bad, Jake. She'll never forgive me. She will never take me back. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckkkkkkkkkkkk."

He stood, taking the wrench out of my hand and beginning to usher me out the door. "She'll be back here on Friday. She's coming back to help Marisa pack. So, you have until then to figure out a plan to win her back." And with that he closed the door on me and took my spot underneath the car.


	13. Chapter 13

My hands were shaking as I brought my fist up to the door and knocked loudly. Her white bedroom door was plastered in pictures of celebrities that she had cut out from magazines. They had been there as long as I remembered. Many of them were faded and some of them even beginning to yellow.

Her greeting of a sneer was enough to tell me how she felt about me right now. "Marisa," I said. "I need your help." She had the same green eyes as Claire. They grew dark with anger.

She scoffed, "And why should I help you?" I put my hand in the door before she could slam it in my face.

"Hear me out, Marisa. Please. I need a girl's advice."

She glanced down at her watch, "Well I have to finish going through my closet so you have five minutes."

"Thank you," I breathed. "I don't think it's a secret that I messed up big time with Claire. Again." I cleared my throat. "And I need help winning her back. I've been killing myself trying to think of a way to apologize. Some sort of grand gesture. I just need to make this better. I need to show her that she is the most important woman to me. I need her, Marisa. I can't go back to a life without her. It'd kill me."

Her eyes softened slightly after my speech. She blew out an exasperated breath, so her bangs flew up, as she plopped down on her bed. "Jesus, Quil. I don't know. You really messed this one up." There was a thoughtful silence for a few minutes before she spoke again. "I think the most important thing here is that you chase after her. Don't wait until she comes to you. This can't be a repeat of last time. Show her that you would do anything for her. That she's important enough to you to put yourself out there." She cleared her throat. "I think, that's what kept her away last time. The main reason at least. Of course, your rejection to her advance on a romantic relationship stung, but I think it hurt her more that you were so thrown off by the attempt that you didn't try to keep in contact with her." She put her hand up, silently telling me to let her finish her short speech. She could sense my protest. "Your friendship was everything to her. And from where she stood, it didn't seem like you wanted even that." She stood, brushing her hands on the back of her jeans before she turned back to her closet and began packing things in cardboard boxes.

My heart throbbed painfully as I thought of eighteen-year-old Claire, alone in New York City, awaiting my phone call to make sure she landed safely. Her tears when the phone call never came.

Marisa stopped what she was doing and turned back to me, looking thoughtful. "I admire Claire a lot. I always have. She had dreams much bigger than this town and she wasn't going to let anyone stop her from making them happen. Since she's come back, we've become so close. She's given me so much advice. Not just about college. About boys, family, friendships. We've told each other things, intimate things. She's honestly become my best friend so fast. She's the one that pushed me to go to school in Seattle, to move out there with them, and follow _my_ dreams. I wouldn't be telling you all this if I didn't think you truly loved my cousin. Fix things, okay? She loves you more than anything in the world, and I don't want to see _either_ of you throw something so amazing away because you're both too stubborn. Because what you guys have _is_ amazing."

I smiled gently at her, "I can't do it without you, Marisa."

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Okay, what's the plan?"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Before I get on with the chapter, I would like to address one thing. There has been a rumor floating around that I have "stolen" this story from someone. I would just like to say that** ** _anything_** **you see posted on my account is all my own work. They are stories that have been spun from novels (Twilight, Harry Potter etc.) but I can assure you they are my brain babies. It's all love on my account and I want to keep it that way!**

 **On a more positive note, would anyone be interested in a spin off story that would be based around Claire and her eight years away from La Push? Let me know!**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Kat386**

I held an arrangement of sunflowers in my hand as I walked with purpose up to the double glass doors. The blonde receptionist greeted me with a smile, "Hello, Sir, and welcome to Life Magazine's Sister Headquarters here in the beautiful Seattle. Who may I direct you towards today?" It was obviously a very practiced line. She must repeat it hundreds of times a day. She flashed me another toothy grin as she eyed the flowers in my hands.

"I'm looking for Claire. Claire Young." Even to my own ears my voice sounded shaky.

She picked up a smooth black phone and placed it to her ear. "May I get your name, sir?"

"Embry Call," I lied through my teeth, and hoped she didn't catch my slight stutter.

She smiled politely at me when I told her, so I assumed she either didn't catch it, or didn't care. "Good morning, Ms. Young! I have a Mr. Embry Call here to see you. Okay. Mhmm. Yes, ma'am." She glanced back over at me, "She's sending her assistant to greet you."

After about five minutes of standing in the luxurious waiting room, a petite red head scrambled in, looking extremely disheveled. "Mr. Call?" She asked. I shook my head yes and she smiled at me in relief. "It's so nice to meet you! I'm Tara. Tara McKinley. I'm Ms. Young's assistant. I'll show you to her office." She chatted quietly to me as she led me through the sea of cubicles. "I've heard so much about you and all of Ms. Young's friends. I must tell you when I found out I was going to be her assistant I was very excited. I'm a huge fan of her work." She blushed scarlet. "Don't tell her I said that," she stopped in front of a giant wooden door, and push on it heavily. Behind the door was a whole new office space. This one didn't have any cubicles though. It had four doors, and in front of each door there was a sleek white desk. "Her office is right this way." She brought me to the door in the far-right corner. On her door was a plaque that read ' _Claire Young, Assistant Editor.'_ I couldn't help but smile at it. Tara knocked twice before pushing it open and ushering me in. "Ms. Young?" She asked as Claire looked up from her laptop screen. Her face immediately showed her surprise. "Mr. Embry Call is here for you. Can I get you two anything before I leave?" She asked looking between the both of us.

"No, thank you, Tara." I tried my best to smile warmly at her, "It was very nice meeting you."

Claire shook her head no gently, "No thanks, babe. Could you just hold all my calls for me?" Claire flashed her a smile as Tara shook her head yes and scurried out of the room.

"I brought you these," I spoke to her softly.

She let out a sigh, "Quil, what are you doing here?" I let myself look around her office before answering her question. It was rather large. The majority of the far wall was taken up by a giant window overlooking the city. She had a cozy looking sitting room to the right of the door, complete with a mini-fridge, coffee pot, and microwave. Her desk was neat but obviously lived in. She had a calendar resting on it, with meetings and deadlines scribbled everywhere. She always wrote her article ideas down on sticky notes, and her desk was decorated with them everywhere in a rainbow of colors. On the shelves behind her desk she had her framed degree from NYU, as well as a framed copy of her first published article. She had several pictures hanging. One with her parents on her graduation day. One with Nessie and Leah, the three of them were swinging together on a hammock in Sam and Emily's backyard. Another with Jake and Embry. She must've been fourteen in it. I remember very clearly taking it. They weren't doing anything crazy or extra remarkable. Claire's hair had been up in a messy bun, and it was right before she started wearing makeup, so her face was fresh. She was wearing denim shorts and a worn maroon t-shirt. We had been hanging out in the garage, and I remember feeling so overwhelmed with love. For all three of them. I just snapped the picture. I caught them in mid laugh. Their heads are thrown back in joy. It's one of her favorite pictures of all time.

I finally allowed myself to really look at her. She looked incredibly professional and pulled together. She was wearing a light pink silk shirt, tucked into a black pencil skirt. My eyes seemed to travel down her legs forever before they finally reached her feet, which were tucked into some black heels. Her hair fell in soft curls around her face, which was very lightly made up, her plump pink lips standing out against her tanned skin. God, she's gorgeous. "Claire, I messed up, okay? I got scared. I was scared for you. Of you, in a way. I was terrified that you were giving up a life that you loved. An exciting life in the city with all your colleagues and your fancy boyfriend and posh parties. I didn't want that for you. I knew that I don't deserve you. So, I wanted to let you go." I blinked a few tears away as she gave me her beautiful stare. "Listen, this isn't me trying to win you back. Do I want to get back together? Well, obviously. And if that's what comes of this then I will be so incredibly happy. But in all honestly, the point of this is to show you you're loved. So deeply and truly loved. To show you how sorry I am, and to tell you that when _you're_ ready for a relationship, you know where to find me." I smiled sadly at her, kissed her on the forehead, and left her office without a word from her. Giving Tara the flowers and asking her to put them in a vase, I showed myself out to the front of the Headquarters and made my way to Claire's apartment for the second part of my plan.


	15. Chapter 15

**Marisa's POV**

I thumbed through the old leather bound book that Quil had instructed me to give to Claire. She was due back from work within the next hour, and yet Quil still hadn't called me to let me know how it went with her today. I instructed him to tell her that he wasn't pressuring her to get back with him, or even to forgive him. It was just a gesture to show her how much her loves her.

I ran my fingers over the spine. On the inside cover, there was an old, weathered photo of Quil and Claire. It was her graduation day. They were in front of the gym, Claire dressed in her cap and gown, Quil in his Sunday best. Only they weren't posing for the camera. It was a candid of them. They were facing each other, Claire had tears shining in her eyes, Quil had the goofiest, proudest smile on his face. Their hands were clasped in the middle of them, as they lovingly stared at each other. They were far from a couple in those days, but to an outsider they would've looked like quite the pair.

When Quil told me about the book he had, I knew that Claire needed to see it. I felt slightly bad because I knew he never had any intentions to show Claire or anyone for that matter, but I knew she needed to see it. I continued flipping through, stopping on random entries.

 _"October 14_ _th_ _, 2010_

 _Every day I tell myself there's no way I could possibly love Claire-Bear more. Yet every day she proves me wrong. Today she learned the alphabet and I couldn't be any prouder. She was so excited to show me her Weekly Report from her kindergarten teacher Mrs. Jones."_

I couldn't help but smile at the pure innocence of it. 

_"April 28_ _th_ _, 2016_

 _Today Claire told me she wants to be a writer. I know she'll do it. She's more brilliant than she'll ever realize. Her wisdom astounds me. She speaks so far beyond her twelve years. Sometimes she frightens me. Sometimes I fear she spends too much time around my brothers and I. She's growing up too fast."_

 _"November 12_ _th_ _, 2020_

 _Claire got her license today. I tried hard not to lose it, but I think she saw through me. Who even invented cars? They're basically big, giant, metal death traps. Killing machines is what they are. Listen, I can protect Claire from boys that want to break her heart by threatening to break their legs. I can protect her from my brothers picking on her by making fun of them in return. I can protect her from the weather by holding her umbrella for her. I can even protect her from a rogue vampire every now and then. I cannot, however, protect her from other drivers. And that scares me very much."_

 _"February 23_ _rd_ _, 2023_

 _Claire announced today that she'll be attending NYU in the fall. I'm so proud of her. She's so intelligent. She's going to do some amazing things with that brain of hers. Am I going to miss her? Of course. I can't even imagine life without her pretty face, but I would never want her to miss out on life's next opportunity for me. Even though my heart aches at the thought of her leaving, I must let her chase her dreams, and hope that she finds her way back to me once she's caught them."_

 _"August 6_ _th_ _, 2023_

 _My heart has been ripped out of my chest. Claire. My green-eyed beauty. My heart. My soul. I've ruined everything. How can I allow myself to love her? How can I allow myself to love her when I know of all the ambitions she has? She's so young still. She has so much of the world to see. How can I be okay with holding her back? I am trying to convince myself that I will be okay without her. I am trying so hard to tell myself things will be okay. That this gaping hole where my heart used to be will patch itself up. I am not naïve though. I let her leave without saying goodbye. I didn't tell her I loved her. I didn't give her my speech about not leaving drinks unattended at parties, and making sure she doesn't ever walk the city streets alone. I won't be there to protect her. Will she ever return now?"_

There were no more entries for eight years. In their places, were articles Claire had written. I was sure he had every single published work Claire had ever put out. There were pages and pages of her writing. From her early works, writing a silly advice column in NYU's student paper, to as recent as last month, an article she wrote for Life Magazine about the effects of global warming on urban cities versus the effects on rural towns.

" _June 16_ _th_ _, 2030_

 _Even when Claire was younger I always knew she was too good for me. Too smart. Too kind hearted. Too selfless. Too beautiful. How is it that after all these years, nothing has changed? Eight years apart, but it only takes one look at her to know. I still don't deserve her."_

 _"June 20_ _th_ _, 2030_

 _Sometimes I feel like a school girl, writing about Claire in my journal. But this journal has seen the good, the bad, and the ugly. It wouldn't feel right to not write about how incredibly happy Claire makes me. I don't know how I was lucky enough to imprint on Claire-Bear, but I'm not going to question it. Don't want to push my luck."_

 _"June 27_ _th_ _, 2030_

 _The only words that continue to sound through my head are Sam's. 'Do you really deserve her?' No. I knew the answer immediately. Of course, I don't. I've known that since the day I imprinted on her. Ever since the day Claire got her acceptance letter, I've been silently supporting her. But every day, I've been hoping that someday she'll wake up and decide that she'll choose me over life's next great opportunity. One day she'll wake up and decide that she wants me more than she wants the next promotion, the bigger office, the smarter colleagues. Yet when she does, I find I can't accept it. I can't allow her to tie herself down to me. I can't allow her to pass on the promotion, bigger office, or even the smarter colleagues, so I must let her go. I have to accept the fact that I will never be her life's next great opportunity."_


	16. Chapter 16

Later that night I found myself back at the garage. I promised Jake I would close shop, and I was waiting on our last customer to come pick up her car. Seth pulled up a chair beside me, and Collin and Brady followed suit, throwing a beer at me, and then popping their own tabs open. "You need it, brother," Seth huffed as he saw me about to protest. I shrugged my shoulders when I realized I couldn't possibly argue with him. He was right.

"You haven't heard from her?" Collin asked tentatively. I couldn't even bring myself to verbalize my answer. Instead, I just shook my head no. He grimaced at me. "She'll come around. Don't sweat it, man."

"I just hope I didn't permanently mess it up this time," I muttered, more to myself than to my brothers.

We sat in a comfortable silence until we heard the bells ring, indicating that a customer had just walked through the front door of the office. Seth made to get up, but I swatted him back down. "I'll take care of it. You guys head home now. Don't worry about me." I felt their skeptical stares burning into my back as I headed through to the office area.

Without even looking up I walked over to the computer and pulled up the information on the final client of the day. I greeted her, "Good evening, Mrs. Evans. Everything went well with the car; you shouldn't have any more problems but if for some reason you do then just go ahead and bring it back in and-"

I was stopped midsentence by the voice of what seemed an angel. "Quil," there was a slight edge to her voice. Almost like she was on the verge of tears.

I couldn't even believe she was here. I took her appearance in. She was dressed much more casually than I had seen her since she had come back for Leah's wedding. She was in a pair of ripped up jeans, hugging her figure, and some old band t-shirt that I recognized from her teenage days. It was clearly loved, and looked soft to the touch from it's years of use. Her face bore no makeup, and her hair was pulled into two french braids. She was stunning. I walked around the desk and gently took her face in my hands, wiping away the tears with my thumbs, and kissing her nose.

"Why are you crying?" Panic surged through me. Had she been hurt? Did something happen at work? She only cried harder at the concerned look on my face. "Oh baby, tell me what's wrong so I can fix it." I cradled her to my chest as she sobbed.

"You were always life's great next opportunity," she cried, and my heart warmed a little when I realized what she was referring to. It took Marisa a lot of pleading with me, for me to agree to hearing it with Claire. It was my account of our entire relationship, starting from the very day I imprinted on her. I had never intended anyone to read it, let alone Claire. But Marisa's logic did make a lot sense. I allowed Claire access to it because my entries could explain everything she could possibly need to know about our relationship."Why do you think I told you all that before I left for college? I wanted you to tell me to stay. Why do you think I declined when Brendan asked me to marry him? I was waiting for you. Why do you think I moved to Seattle? Because I want you. Quil, you are _always_ life's next great opportunity."

"Claire," I choked out.

She shook her head at me, asking me to let her finish. "You've let me free twice now, and I've always found my way back. And I always will. Because it's destiny. We are _meant_ to be together." She playfully shoved my shoulder back, "I'm here to stay. You can't get rid of me."

I hugged her close to me. "I want you forever," I whispered to her, just reveling at the feel of her in my arms. I had been so scared I would never get to hold her again.

She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and smiled up at me. "Quil?" She asked, looking up at me through her damp lashes.

"Yes, my love?"

"Can you just kiss me already? I mean, honestly," she blew out an exasperated breath.

Chuckling, I happily obliged.

 _Fin._


End file.
